


Rekindle

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Condescension, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little One, Marking, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: You never imagined you’d return to the dingy hallways of Jabba’s palace, but you had to see if the rumors were true. Lately, there had been whispers of a certain bounty hunter’s return to Tatooine – and of his overtaking of Jabba's palace. It had been a while since you even allowed yourself to think of your past life, but as soon as you heard someone mention the name “Boba Fett,” all rationale left your mind. You needed to know if the man you once shared everything with had really come back from the dead.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a bit softer Boba and of course, fucking on the throne.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist

You never imagined you’d return to the dingy hallways of Jabba’s palace, but you had to see if the rumors were true. Lately, there had been whispers of a certain bounty hunter’s return to Tatooine – and of his overtaking of Jabba's palace. It had been a while since you even allowed yourself to think of your past life, but as soon as you heard someone mention the name “Boba Fett,” all rationale left your mind. You needed to know if the man you once shared everything with had really come back from the dead.

A small part of you hoped that he wouldn’t be sitting on the throne of your last employer. You weren’t sure how you would feel about the fact that – if he had been alive all these years – he never bothered to look for you. Although, deep down, you knew you wouldn’t have blamed him for that. The truth was that you were supposed to be with him the day he fell into the sarlacc pit. If you had been there to fight alongside him, maybe he wouldn’t have died. Or  _ almost _ died, if the local gossip was really true.

~

During the time that you worked for Jabba, you and Boba slowly formed a special relationship. Yes, sex was heavily involved, but there was also an unspoken bond between the two of you. You understood each other. And in his more vulnerable moments, he confided in you about things you were certain he had never told anyone else. In turn, you trusted him with some of your own secrets. And when the two of you weren’t busy learning the ins and outs of your bodies, you fought alongside each other whenever the job called for it.

Together, you were an unstoppable force – two hardened bounty hunters whom the locals of Tatooine knew not to mess with. If you had been with him when Solo and his friends attacked, Boba might have left the fight unscathed, and you could have continued to form a  _ real _ relationship with him. When he died, it felt like a piece of you died with him. Not just romantically, but professionally as well. You didn’t have your partner with you anymore, and bounty hunting became something that reminded you too much of the man who had rooted himself in so much of your life.

It didn’t take very long after Boba's death for you to leave Jabba’s palace and bounty hunting behind. It took years before you felt like you could finally move on and leave the past behind you. But now, all the feelings that you buried deep down were instantly dug up by the simple mention of Boba’s name. It only took an hour after hearing his name for you to decide that the trip to the Dune Sea would be worth the risk.

~

The crowd of other bounty hunters and gangsters within the seedy palace disguised your entrance well, and no one seemed to recognize you at first. But when you stepped down the stairs and glanced at the throne, your heart stopped as your eyes landed on the familiar, but freshly-painted green helmet. You weren’t sure how long you stood there, staring at a ghost of your past, but it didn’t take long for Boba’s visor to scan the room and stop on your frozen body.

Time stood still as you both stared at each other. You could barely believe that he was really there, but the longer you looked at him, the more conflicted you felt. First, there was the rush of happiness upon seeing that he was alive. But your face fell when you realized that there must have been a reason why you hadn’t known he was alive until now. Did he not want you to find him? Or had he just forgotten about you? Your heart ached at the thought of it; you weren't sure if you could face real rejection from him after learning he was back from the dead.

A sudden voice from the direction of the dais ripped you from your depressing thoughts, and your eyes snapped up to see a woman standing beside Boba. She must have been his right hand because she promptly ordered everyone to leave the room, and you watched in shock as everyone promptly turned to make their exit. Boba's visor returned to meet your gaze as the woman left his side to exit the throne room with everyone else; you immediately knew that he asked them to leave so that he could talk to you.

Your heart raced as you realized you were alone with the fearsome bounty hunter, but you weren't scared for your life. You were scared to face the past and anxious to discover the real reason why it took so long for you to find out that your lover never really died. The deafening silence lingered once everyone had scurried out of the throne room. You chewed on your bottom lip as you waited for some reprieve from the tension that steadily filled the air.

Taking matters into your own hands, you blurted out the first thought that had been plaguing your mind. "Why didn't you come find me?"

Boba tilted his head, seemingly surprised by your question. You felt your cheeks redden from the realization that you should have started with a question that was less confrontational.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be found,” he retorted, looking down at you from his seat on the throne.

You didn't believe that for one second. Throughout all the time that he had known you, you were always the one who wore your heart on your sleeve while Boba kept himself guarded behind more than just his armor. He knew how you felt about him long before the day that he fell in the pit.

You narrowed your eyes in disbelief. “Bullshit. Tell me the truth, Boba.”

He remained silent for a moment, but you could tell by the way he fidgeted in his seat that he was trying to figure out the best way to tell you what really happened.

“It looked like you moved on,” he replied softly, as if he was talking to himself.

You raised a brow, confused how he could have known if you moved on.

He exhaled deeply before explaining, “After the sarlacc… I  _ did _ find you.”

* * *

_ It took a few months for Boba to recover from all the injuries he sustained. But once he was able to move around Tatooine and search for you, he did. It didn’t take him long to find you, but he was surprised that you weren’t working as a bounty hunter anymore. He always knew you had deeper feelings for him than you let on, but he never imagined your career would suffer because of it. Leaving the Guild was a foolish decision because of the target you had on your back, so Boba took it upon himself to watch over you and make sure you were safe while you made a new name for yourself. _

_ In the beginning, there were countless times that he wanted to barge through your door to tell you that he was alive. But then he saw the new job you seemed to enjoy, the new friends you made – and the new men you started taking home. _

* * *

“You looked happy,” he said quietly, sounding like his mind was somewhere else for a moment. He straightened his posture before adding, “Besides, I had some things to take care of on my own.”

You sighed in defeat, knowing from the tone of his voice that you weren’t going to get any more information out of him any time soon.

You muttered, “I only left because–”

Stopping yourself, you thought of the best way to finish the sentence that spilled from your mouth before you could properly filter your thoughts. You didn’t want to get too mushy; Boba was never good at being on the receiving end of your affectionate words. Besides, the past was in the past. And you were standing in front of the man you had missed for so long. Now you could finally get a second chance at a relationship with him.

Wanting to lighten the mood, you smirked and finished your sentence a different way. “It wasn’t as much fun without you.”

He chuckled softly in response, and you finally noticed how much his voice had changed since the last time you saw him. The difference was subtle, but you recognized the new gravelly sound to his voice that wasn’t there before he fell into the pit. You trailed your eyes over his body, taking in the confident way that he spread his legs as he took up the entirety of the throne. His armor looked more menacing paired with his new robes, and you liked the way the colors looked on him now.

Boba looked just as good as he did the last time you saw him, but you wondered how he might have changed beneath the armor too. The last time you saw his face felt like a lifetime ago, and now that you were standing before him, you yearned to see his face again. He must have noticed the way that you looked up at him with curious eyes because he chuckled again, the sound pulling you from your trance.

“Come here, little one,” he beckoned you with a pat of his thigh.

Your cheeks flushed at the sound of the familiar pet name, and you made your way up the steps of the throne before straddling his lap. Even though it had been so long since you had been in his arms, it all felt like second nature to you. Boba must have felt the same way because he instantly wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you closer to his chest as you settled in his lap. You placed your hands on his shoulders before resting your head against his helmet in the same way that you had done years ago. After being alone for so long, it felt like you were finally back where you belonged. You couldn’t stop the smile from forming on your face as you let out a content sigh.

Boba’s chest shook with a small laugh before he teased, “Did you really miss me that much,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

You pulled away from his helmet and gave him a devious smile before pressing yourself down on his lap and rolling your hips. “I did,” you responded with a toothy grin and rocked your hips again. “But I don’t miss your codpiece…”

His hands tightened around your waist, as if he was stopping you from leaving – even though there was no way in hell that you would ever leave him now. With his firm grip, he helped you grind yourself against him, his hips jerking slightly when you found the perfect angle. You could feel his dick growing hard underneath you as you continued gyrating your hips, and you became desperate to feel his lips against yours.

“You know,” you whispered breathlessly, “we’re the only ones here… You can take off your helmet now. Nothing I haven’t seen before, remember?”

He stiffened, and you stopped grinding on him, wondering what caused him to get so tense. You looked up at him quizzically, running your hands up and down his armored chest as a way to silently reassure him that he could tell you what was bothering him.

He huffed. “I’ve changed since then.”

At first, you couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by his words, thinking that he meant he didn’t want to be that intimate with you anymore. 

Boba recognized the hurt look on your face and elaborated, “My face doesn’t look the same.”

His confession surprised you, and if you hadn’t known any better, you would have said that he sounded almost ashamed.

“What do you mean?” You asked, your voice laced with concern as you thought of all the ways he might have gotten hurt since the last time you saw him.

“The sarlacc,” he muttered. “I made it out with my life, but not without reminders of what that beast did to me.”

Your eyes watered with unshed tears. “Show me,” you insisted, adding a soft “please” after his helmet tilted in response to your unusually demanding tone.

Boba hesitantly nodded his head before releasing your waist to lift his helmet. You looked at him carefully, trying not to show your shock at the evidence of what he endured on his own. He hadn’t lied about looking different, and you felt a pain in your chest as you took in the scars that littered his face. Even though he had changed, so much of him still looked like the man you came to care for all those years ago.

Instinctively, you brought your hand up to caress his face, mumbling a soft apology when Boba startled at the unexpected movement. Normally, he would have discouraged you from such an intimate gesture, but you assumed this was a special circumstance. What surprised you even more was the way his eyelids fluttered closed as you gently traced a finger along his scars.

He shuddered slightly, his hands returning to your waist so that he could hold you close. The moment was unlike any other that you had ever shared with Boba – filled with unresolved feelings from the day he died and an intimacy that he would likely never acknowledge out of pride. You held your breath, desperately trying not to let the emotions overwhelm you to the point of releasing tears of relief that you were finally reunited with your old flame.

You let out a shaky breath, and Boba’s eyes snapped open before locking with yours. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you into a searing kiss, knocking the air out of your lungs. You melted into the kiss, your hands still splayed on his face as you parted your lips for him. Boba always used to control your kisses with a tenderness that you never expected from him, but this time, it felt frenzied and desperate. You could tell how much he secretly missed you too from the way he kept pulling you back to his lips every time you tried to pull away for air.

Your hips moved of their own accord, continuing to grind against the bulge beneath Boba’s robes. Finally, he released your lips, allowing you to breathe as he moved his kisses to your jawline. Rolling your hips in steadier circles, you stretched out your neck so that he could leave love bites further down your neck. You slid your hands down his face to hold onto his shoulders for more leverage as you built a rhythm. The friction felt like bolts of electricity were shooting through your body, and you let out a low moan as Boba started sucking small bruises along the column of your throat. He made a trail down to your collarbone before stopping to run his hands up your body to squeeze your tits through the fabric of your tunic.

“Take off your clothes and show me how much you missed me,” he commanded in a raspy voice.

Getting up from his lap, you wasted no time in pulling your tunic over your head and flinging it aside before doing the same with your underwear. Boba returned his hands to your body just as quickly as you had discarded your clothes, pulling you back onto his lap so that he could continue pressing wet kisses all over your skin.

You held the back of his head, subconsciously running your fingertips over the bumps of his scars while his mouth traveled down to your breasts. His warm lips ghosted over one nipple before he sucked on the sensitive bud. A low moan escaped you as he showered you with attention that he had never given you before. It seemed like Boba had changed in more ways than just physical. You assumed that all those years on his own must have made him desperate to be touched like this again, so you embraced this new side of him and held him closer to your body.

He repeated the open-mouthed kiss on your other breast before tugging on your nipple with his teeth and releasing it. Lifting his head to look at you, he noticed the look of desperation on your face and acknowledged it with a soft chuckle. Boba gave your breasts one last squeeze, and you moaned from the feeling of the cool leather of his gloves as he grazed your nipples with his thumbs. His hands left your body for a moment so that he could work on pulling his hard length from the confines of his clothes.

Looking down with bated breath, you subconsciously salivated at the sight of his exposed cock. You were unable to wait any longer, so you gently nudged his hand away before wrapping your fingers around the thick length. Boba let out a low groan as you brushed your thumb against the head and smeared his precum around your fingers to use as lube. You started stroking his cock slowly, and you looked up to catch a glimpse of the bliss on his face.

He dug his fingers into the sides of your waist before groaning, “ _ Mesh’la _ , as much as I missed the way you do this… I want to be inside you.”

It was the closest thing to begging that you would ever hear him utter, and it took all your willpower not to continue teasing him just to see what would happen. Lifting your hips, you lined yourself up with the head of his cock before sinking yourself onto it with a soft whimper.

One thing that hadn’t changed about Boba was how damn thick he felt inside you. You were soaking wet and ready for him, but even with your arousal seeping out of you, the stretch of his length was almost painful. You bit down on your bottom lip as you slowly pushed every inch of him inside before you were completely seated on his cock. Boba let out a low growl as you stilled on his lap, desperately attempting to adjust to the stretch; years ago, he wouldn’t have been so patient, but the smirk on his face told you that he felt some pride at the fact that you needed the time to adjust now. You slowly started rocking your hips, testing the movement to see how it would feel. But you should have known that your hesitance wouldn’t go unnoticed by Boba.

Using one hand to tilt your chin up, he forced you to look into his eyes as he mocked, “What’s wrong, little one? Has it been a while since you had a cock this big?”

His words caused you to clench tighter around him, but if he felt it, he didn’t let his face betray anything. This was another thing that hadn’t changed about him: his condescending nature. But he always knew how much you loved that about him, especially when he was fucking you.

You nodded your head bashfully in response, embarrassed that even though he was just teasing, he was painfully correct in his assumption. In the past few years, you had seen your fair share of men to fill the void that Boba’s death left behind. But none of them came close to the way he made you feel.

You rolled your hips again, this time silently pleading with your eyes for Boba to fuck you properly. He released your chin but slid his hand down to your neck, keeping his other hand on your hips to control your movements. Gripping the back of your neck, he pulled your lips to his so that he could kiss you deeply. You moaned into the kiss before rocking your hips back and forth at a steady rhythm. Boba leaned forward with a groan and used his strong hands to pull you onto his cock a bit faster. Even though you were on top, there was no way he would let you be the one in control of the pace.

His grip was bruising, but it turned you on because of how desperately he tried to keep you pressed to his body. Breaking the kiss, he moved his attention back to your breasts and worked on leaving dark hickeys anywhere his mouth could reach. You leaned forward to hold onto the back of the throne so that you could bounce faster, and the slightly different angle made you tremble.

It may have been 5 years since the last time Boba had touched you, but he had not forgotten how to make you shake in pleasure. As he left his marks all over your torso, his hands snaked down to the apex of your thighs, and he brushed his thumb against your aching clit. It had been so long since either of you felt this type of ecstasy, and you could feel both of your climaxes quickly approaching. Boba’s cock twitched inside you, and the walls of your pussy clenched tightly around his length as he rubbed deliberate circles on your clit. Your moans turned to high-pitched whimpers and cries as the pleasure built within the pit of your stomach, but you knew better than to cum without Boba’s permission. He sensed how close you were and stopped sucking on your neck so that he could look at you.

Holding you close, he whispered, “Stay here with me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a  _ demand _ , and it made your heart flutter. “We could use your talent,” he added. But with the way he smirked, you weren’t sure which “talent” he was referring to. His thrusts became harder, and he growled possessively before continuing to bargain with you. “Join me,  _ cyar’ika _ . I might not be Tatooine’s king, but I can make you my queen…”

You were barely able to respond to him; moans and low whines were all that spilled from your mouth as you looked down at him with desperation written all over your face. You nodded frantically, unable to think straight with the way that he continuously hit the sweet spot deep inside you. But Boba wasn’t satisfied with a simple nod.

“Say you’ll join me,” he murmured. “Tell me you’ll be mine.” He pulled you closer to him, his lips a hair’s breadth away from yours as he waited for you to say the words that he desperately needed to hear.

Locking eyes with him, you breathlessly agreed, “I’m yours, Boba. I’ll stay here with you.”

Before you could add anything else, he clashed his lips with yours and swallowed the rest of your moans. “Cum for me,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” he mumbled against your lips.

His command was all you needed to give into the intense pleasure coursing through your body. Your orgasm hit you like a bolt of lightning, causing you to writhe beneath Boba’s strong grip on your hips. The feeling of your walls tightening around his cock quickly pushed him over the edge before he spilled his load deep inside you. His lips chased yours as you tried to catch your breath, and you moaned when you felt his cum slowly leak from your pussy.

Boba finally released your lips, leaving you gasping for air after such an intense orgasm. You stayed in his warm embrace as your heart pounded in your chest, but the moment was short lived before he became a little restless beneath you. You lifted yourself from his lap so that he could pull out before he allowed you to straddle his lap again.

You met his gaze and tried not to blush too hard from the realization of what just happened. Even though you mindlessly agreed to stay in the palace with him in the heat of the moment, you weren’t planning on leaving Boba’s side any time soon. Especially not after learning the fact that he could have just knocked on your door all this time but chose not to.

With a lazy grin, you joked, “You better not leave me again, Fett. Or else your next close call with death will be by  _ my _ hands.”

You knew that he wouldn’t take your joke too seriously; Boba always had a dark sense of humor. He cracked a rare smile – the same one that you hadn’t realized you missed so much until now.

“What makes you think you’d stand a chance against me, little one?”

You playfully scoffed at his suggestion, and you knew just what to say to push his buttons. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve still got plenty of fight left in me, old man.”

Just as you expected, Boba’s eyes snapped to yours at the sound of “old man,” and he quickly grabbed your hips before flipping you over so that you took his place on the throne. He towered over you menacingly, but you weren’t scared of the consequences of your playful words; you always knew what you were getting into whenever you decided to be bratty with him.

He pushed your legs apart and placed each calf on the armrests of the throne so that you were spread as wide as possible for him. You glanced down at his cock, noticing how he was already hard again and leaking precum. He cocked an eyebrow at the way you shamelessly sized him up. Boba had you right where he wanted you now, and you knew from the dark look in his eyes that the second round would be different than the first.

“Old man, huh?” He teased with a cocky grin. “Well, let me show you what this old man can  _ really _ do."


End file.
